Skin conditioners and moisturizers are usually available in the form of lotions and creams. Although many such lotions and creams are formulated to be non-greasy, in fact, practically all such skin products are inherently greasy to the touch.
Until now, hair mousses or hair foam products have been used to provide styling and body to hair. These products usually include a resinous material such as vinylmethacrylate/methacrylate copolymer to hold hair in place and to stabilize the foam. However, due to the presence of the resinous material, these hair products have a sticky consistency and therefore are messy to work with. Furthermore, use of such hair mousses often results in unsightly flaking.